Little Tykez
by silverashtrees
Summary: Gorillaz are babies! Murdoc is a chump for believing his dad - now he's gotta look after a bunch of whiny, brat musicians in-the-making.
1. Chapter 1

**DEMON DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Hewlett and Albarn, excluding "Skylar" and her mother. I thought this would be a good story idea, it's going to be written by _YokoDearest _and I. She'll be doing the next chapter, and we'll take it in turns much like our story "Yokubou Ai", which you can find on her profile!**

**Side note: I know that 2D's hair didn't turn blue until he was 11 and he's younger than that in this, but whatever, I love the little sod's azure locks, 'kay? Don't lie, you love 'em, too. Hope you like. Please review, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

"Are we there yet!" asked an excited 6-year-old in the back of the travelling vehicle, strapped tightly into his patterned car seat. His azure blue hair was tossled over his forehead, covering thick eyebrows and bringing out the large, red-rimmed brown eyes he saw through due to lack of sleep - always the restless young lad in the Tusspot family.

"We're _almost _there, Stuart, promise it won't be long!" replied the boy's mother, Rachel, whose smile brightened the atmosphere of the car. She and her husband, David (who was driving, specticles pushed up and stubbly smile pulled wide), had taken different hours and days off in their individual work lives - leaving them hardly to no time at all for their only child.

To avoid having a stranger come by the house, the pair decided to enroll the little tyke into a Nursery School / Daycare Centre that was beginning this very day. It was also a good way for their son to make some friends - or more so, some _real _friends. Stuart was a strange boy. He liked imaginary friends, aliens, playing piano, keyboard, melodica; he loved bloopy noises, especially, which irritated Rachel quite a bit. David was intrigued by this, and was very proud of his son for the originality his very essence possessed. Due to his restless (though, shy) behaviour, Stuart picked up the habit of frequent headaches, allowing his nurse of a mother to mummy him back to health by stuffing him full of pain killers in hopes he'd be fine again. _This_, however, worried his father quite a bit.

"Ah, 'ere we are!" said David, cheerily, pulling up beside the Nursery.

David stepped out of the car first, standing lanky at 5'11". He wore jeans with cheeky cigarette burns down the sides, under-polished brown leather shoes, and a black cardigan buttoned up. His glasses were a bit wonky toward the left and his eyes were two puddles of dark blue. If the (Tuss)Pots had had a second child, should she be a girl, she would've inherited these beautiful eyes, surely. On top of his greasy black hair sat a hat that looked awfully like he'd pinched it off of Sherlock Holmes himself. David worked as a mechanic, but part-time worked at the fairground their family had owned for several years.

Then out-stepped a 5'8" nurse, Rachel; she wasn't fat, definitely not, but wasn't the slimmest girl you could meet. Curvy more than anything, with large breasts and child-bearing hips. She was naturally good looking with large-lidded eyes and long lashes that stuck out beautifully. Her hair cut off mid-way, a mousy shade of brown with split ends that'd been caused by lack of conditioning and too much exposure to heat (straightening, curling, etc.). She reached inside the back of the car and pulled out the young boy, helping him scurry to the ground before shutting the door behind so that David could lock up.

Stuart wasn't too tall for his age, yet. His dad always told him he'd shoot up once he hit puberty. His hair was blue, his skin was pale, shy and confused but at the same time jittery and bright - Stuart was a strange little boy.

But they loved him very much.

Next to the Pots' pulled up another car, a large negro family stepping out. The mother and father seemed very distant - not to each other, but to everyone else around them. They held hands tightly and kept their son close, who also seemed quite vacant, despite his friendly manner. He was a pudgy boy, about 3 years older than Stuart, with eyes as white as the clouds on a summer's day. The boys made eye contact, a quick smile passing through them as they doddled over to each other.

"Hi," said the larger boy. His accent was a thick, African-American drawl, voice box barely broken. "Name's Russel, how 'bout you?"

The blue-nette grinned widely. "I'm Stuart... want-a be mates?"

"Sure,"

The boys' parents began making casual conversation as more and more parents and children of different age ranges turned up. Stuart and Russel were sitting on the car park floor playing with Hot Wheels when something in particular caught their eye... or more than anything, caught Stuart's attention...

A short, thin woman came into view, pixie cut brown hair beginning to grey. She was noticeably pretty - maybe once, years ago - and had started to form many wrinkles. Probably early 50s. She seemed to have a basic lack of self-confidence by the anxious way she walked. Behind her followed her two daughters. You could tell these were her daughters by the eyes. They all shared the same puddled brown hues with that ferocious puppy dog look in them. The eldest daughter walked right behind her mum, curly ginger hair lacing its ends by her lack of hips. She was very flat-chested, very thin and tall, probably around 14/15-years-old. There was something about her that said 'rebel' or 'cause havoc'. Maybe she would later on in life.

It was obvious to the eye that this daughter had had a different father to the next. Holding hands with the older daughter - who Stuart heard had been called 'Skylar' by the mother - was a girl around 5-years of age, smaller than Stuart by a good few inches. She looked more like her mother than her sister did. Her face was frowning; not unhappy or sad, but more... grumpy. Unamused. Her hair was dark brown, cut into a short bob with a full fringe and two layered pig tails on top, held together with colourful elastic bands. That'd be a painful job getting out later on. Strapped to her back was a guitar. That was cool - a girl who could play an instrument. _Very cool_, thought little Stuart. His dad could play guitar, and it sounded wicked when he did! Imagining a cute girl about his age - probably younger - making those killer noises shot excitement right through the little blue head's tiny body.

Now if only he knew her name, or better yet, could build up the courage to talk to her...

"Oi Wussel," mused Stuart in a curious tone, his innocent eyes still gazing at the mysterious girl.

"Yeah?" he looked up from his toy cars to his new friend.

"...'Oo is that? Do yew know 'er name or anyfink?"

"That?" he looked over at where Stuart stared, the small girl standing against the building's orange wall while her mother and older sister toozed a cigarette; looking rather bored, she began kicking her tiny feet against the pebbles in the dirt. "That's Paulina, I think... I only know because her older sister-" he pointed over at the ginger girl. "-Skylar Cracker, went to my old school... a few years above me. They're a poor family, no dad or nothin'."

Stuart then felt a little sorry for the pretty girl. Paulina...

* * *

"But _why _of all places _here_!"

"Hah! 'Cos I knew you'd bloody 'ate it, that's why _'ere _of all places, mate. You work with the stinking children for a week and you get Hannibal's bike."

"That a promise, then, dad?"

"Ah, 'course it is my boy, wouldn't lie to you, would I?"

"Yes."

"Whatever. Anyway I'm off down the pub, don't touch the little boys, yeah?"

"Fuck off."

"Heh."

Murdoc Niccals, a greasy, green-tinted skinned teenage boy had been bribed into taking this week's job as a helper at the Nursery opening up. With looks that mixed Black Sabbath and The Beatles together, this strangely handsome teenage dirtbag was in no way interested in looking after disgusting, young children. He was, however, interested in the reward he would receive for doing this. His father - although a well-known liar - had promised to give Murdoc his older brother, Hannibal's, motorcycle in return for the short pay this job would give. They needed the money, even if it'd only be spent on booze, drugs, women and whatever else took the three men's fancies.

The 18-year-old mop head stood agitated in the middle of the colourful child-like room, awaiting the other helper that had applied full-time. His arms were crossed suavely, his mis-matched eyes shut half-way, when somebody entered the room.

_Finally. _He thought. _'Bout time the cheeky sod gets here. I'm the only one allowed to be fashionably late!_

His head turned, mangled hooter creasing from the sudden widening of his different coloured eyes, bowl cut sweeping to one side, and stubbled mouth hanging open agape to reveal pointed yellow teeth...

In she came...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is YokoDearest's chappy! Review, buggers.**

* * *

If you asked Murdoc Niccals what happened in that moment, he probably wouldn't know. His brain shut off completely, his mouth agape as he stared at her.

"Miss Gonkura! Miss Gonkura!" the children cried, jumping around her. Around fifteen kids were hugging her legs with bright smiles on their faces. Stuart, Pauline and the other new kids stood on the side shyly. Everyone was looking at the short Asian woman before them, except for little Stu. His gaze was fixed on something else entirely...

"Whatcha starin' at, then?" a five year old guitarist turned to face him, hiding her lips behind her hand as she giggled.

"Uh... Nuffink," he blushed and looked down at his feet.  
_What was that on his shoes? Red... Like blood!  
_He panicked immediately, the scenarios of his foot bleeding and soaking through the shoe playing in his head.  
But then he remembered- it was just strawberries... _Runnin' around stealing and devouring them_- no wonder he would get bright red stains on his clothing.

He was lost in his own thoughts, so he didn't notice that cute dark haired girl get closer- and tug hard on one of his azure locks.

"Ow!" he jumped up, "Why'd yew do that?" he squeaked.

"Yew're not gonna cry are yew?" Paulina stuck her tongue out playfully, "Little cry baby," she teased, giggling.

"Am not!" he pouted.

"Yes yew aaare!" she got even closer and sang in a high pitched but quiet voice.

"I'm gonna tell mum- I-I mean I tell that mister on yew!" he said, a tad hurt. He lifted his bony finger and pointed at a man leaning on one of the bookshelves. Everything in the room was miniature- _kids size_- and so were the shelves, barely reaching up to Mr. Niccals' shoulder.

It was little Stuart who brought Murdoc back to reality. He lowered his gaze, glaring at the little kid that scrambled around his legs.

"Mister! Mister!" Stuart cried, tugging on the man's jeans.

"Wot is it, eh?" he said, a bit annoyed.

"Paulina tugged on me' 'air!" Stu said, his eyes watering a bit.

"So wot? Ya little dim-" Murdoc paused as he saw a certain dark-blue haired girl approach them.  
He couldn't call a kid a dimwit, _even if he was one_. Especially not now when a lady was here.

"Well 'ello there," he said in his most seductive voice, leaning his elbow on the book shelve, trying to act casual.

"Hello," the girl said coldly, and Murdoc could hear she wasn't from around here. She had an eastern accent.

"Ya from Russia?" Murdoc asked, all cool.

He mentally face-palmed. _Way to go Murdoc.  
_  
Like I told you- total eclipse of the brain.

"I'm from _Japan_," she furrowed her brow.

"Oh, err, right- I'm Murdoc," he flashed her his yellow teeth and stuck his hand out.  
She took it gingerly and then gave him a firm handshake, feeling the need to sterilize her hand after doing so.

"Suzuki Gonkura," she said. She decided not to tell him about her nickname yet, she wasn't so sure if she liked him anyway.

"Nice ta meet ya," he grinned.  
_She is hot. But like reaaaally hot.  
_Not the kind Murdoc would usually go for, considering her practically flat chest.

"So what seems to be the problem?" she looked down and grinned at Stu, who was pouting and rubbing his scalp at the spot Paulina tugged his hair.

"Paulina touched my 'air," he whimpered. Even though he was trying to hold tears back, one of them escaped and streamed down his cheek.

"Aww," the Japanese woman crouched, stroking Stu's hair as she wiped his tear off with her thumb, "It's okay," she gave a reassuring smile, "Go on and play now before lunch, I'll talk to Paulina," she said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"A-awkay," he gave a shy grin and hugged her tightly before running off to find Russel.

"So," Suzuki stood up and turned to Murdoc, "What made you apply for volunteering?" she grinned. _He couldn't be all that bad if he came to work here for free?_

"My sod of a dad promised I'd get my brother's bike if I last here long enough," he said smugly.

"Sod of a dad! Sod of a dad!" an annoying voice came from below, the boy sounded like a parrot.

"Marshall! Don't listen to him, that's not a smart thing to do," she said and glared at Murdoc quickly.

"Is my dad a sod of a dad?" little Marshall asked, scratching his head.

"Of course not! Forget you heard anything," she smiled nervously.

Marshall ran off to his mates, screaming "Sod of a dad!" as he went through groups of children.

"See what you did?" the Japanese girl asked, face palming.

"Wot?"

She rolled her eyes, "You don't care about kids at all?"  
_She would probably think he was a prick if he said he was here just because of the bike._  
"I love kids!" he winked.

"Great!" she smiled, showing her perfect bright teeth. _Maybe there is hope..._

"Couldn't eat a whole one, tho'," he chuckled.

She scoffed.  
_Immature._

She rounded up the kids like sheep and led them to the cafeteria, Murdoc trailing behind them like a zombie.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the canteen gave the grungy teen a direct stare at the back of the other helper. When she'd walked in, Murdoc was flabbergasted.

She was Asian, which was rare to see around their area. Her hair was short and layered, a swept fringe scarcely covering her naturally squinted eyes, baring a deep blue-ish purple colour that bounced off the light. Her nose was very small, turned up at the end like a piggy, though very cute it was. She had thin, pink lips that pulled back to reveal strong, white teeth, clashing with the paleness of her skin; although her hips were relatively noticeable, she lacked a chest. A lovely A cup. More than a handful was a waste anyway, right?

Due to her being so terribly small - probably just under 5 feet - Murdoc couldn't get a great look at her eyes too well.

And despite her beautiful complexion, there was an annoyance about her personality. 'Miss Gonkura' (as he'd heard the children call her) had a strict, edginess. She came off as frumpy and perfection-orientated, but at the same time... she was mysterious.

Interesting.

Even her womanly smile and feisty facial expressions drove him insane!

"All right, everybody, line up against the wall!" called Miss Gonkura cheerily, her thick Japanese accent giving everyone in the room goosebumps. The children scurried against the wall in a long line. "Now," she began, skipping like a child to face the kids. They giggled at her silliness, happy that she could relate, while Murdoc merely scowled at the buggers and kept his eyes on the foxy Jap. He'd have her. And he'd get her to want him. "When I point at you, tell the class your name, age and what you like to do for fun! We'll start," she gestured toward herself and Murdoc, startling and bringing him out of the inappropriate trance.

"My name is Miss Gonkura. I am 21, and I love to play guitar and dance!" she clapped her hands together, her voice and eyes very calm and soothing, while her mouth spread into a wide, gleaming grin.

Then, she pointed toward the younger male, who was stood very suave, though bored if anything, still scowling at the kids. The children shuffled awkwardly, finding him a bit scary.

"Your turn," she whispered.

"Wot? Oh! Right, then. Name's Mr. Niccals, kids. 18. What I like to do for fun? Think you're all a bit young for tha-"

"Okay!" Miss Gonkura interrupted. "Thank you, Mr. Niccals. Now... you!" she pointed toward each child until she came across the newer kids that'd arrived today.

"You!" her finger pointed at Stuart.

He shyly brightened up, projecting his voice as loud as he could - which wasn't very loud. "I'm Stuart... I'm 6... I like to play keyboard wiv my dad. And sudoku wiv my mum!" he shrunk back down, glad to be out of the spotlight. Miss Gonkura gave a thumbs up, then pointed at another one of the newbies.

"My name's Russel, I'm 11, and I like playing the drums and hanging with my pals back in Brooklyn."

Thumbs up.

Pointed at the last newbie.

"And last, but not least, you!"

"I'm Paulina, well, that's wot mum calls me,"

"Would you prefer we call you something else, Paulina?" asked Miss Gonkura.

"Yeh, I jus' like Paula weally..."

"All right, Paula, how old are you? What do you like to do for fun?"

"I'm 5-years-old!" she proudly held up a high-five, a serious face across her straight brow. "I luv playin' guitar and erm... yeh,"

Miss Gonkura's already squinted eyes raised happily at her charismatic introduction. Murdoc rolled his eyes, disliking her attitude. _She'll be a slut when she's older. _He thought to himself.

"Wonderful, guys. Now that we, ah, have introduced ourselves, let's pick what we would like for lunch, then get to know each other a little while we eat," her Japanese accent flaring with every word. "Afterwards, it is nap time. Sleep is very good for you, and you will grow big and strong after eating lots, y'know!"

With that, the kids scurried off into a lunch line and each picked what they would like for food. The children who'd been there before already knew who their friends were and where they normally sat, which left the three newbies to decide for themselves.

Russel patted Stuart on the shoulder, the pair doddling off to sit next to each other. It was like they were already good mates.

"Hey," nudged Russel, elbowing the smaller and younger boy as he was about to take a bite out of his bacon sandwich. "Look,"

Over on the far table sat Paulina. Or, as she'd preferred to be called, Paula. She didn't look unhappy, digging into her noodles and side salad. Though, she was sitting all by herself... Either she didn't want friends, or nobody wanted her.

Stuart felt a little guilty then. He really liked the look of her... she was so confident with the way she presented herself, and seemed very interesting too. Not to mention, super cute!

"Maybe we shoul' go see if she's awright," said Stuart.


End file.
